Waspinator's Bath Time
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Megatron's rubber ducky is missing, and the Predacon leader is convinced the Maximals are to blame.


"WASPINATOR'S BATH TIME"

Beast Wars: Transformers

"WASPINATOR'S BATH TIME"   
WRITTEN BY  
MARK MOORE

  


> Author's note: Hello! I've been a "Beast Wars" fan since early 1998. This is my first "Beast Wars" fanfic. It's a silly idea I came up with recently. Waspinator is the funniest character on the show, and he's one of my favorites. (Too bad he's stuck on prehistoric Earth, but at least he's happy. =) I guess almost everybody that watches the show knows that Megatron has a rubber ducky. Well, what if Waspinator borrows the rubber ducky when he takes a bath? This story will tell you what would happen in that situation. It took me less than two hours to write, from Monday, May 17, 1999, 2:00 PM to 3:52 PM, not including a spell check and corrections. The story was updated on Wednesday, July 14, 1999, at 2:33 PM.
> 
> Now for the time placement of the story. There are certain characters I don't care for (Dinobot and Tigatron). So, rather than giving an explanation as to why they aren't there, I've decided to have the story take place in a time that they're gone. This eliminates all of Season 1 and most of Season 2. Also, I like the Maximals living in the Axalon rather than the volcano, so Season 3 is out. Since the three parts of "THE AGENDA" have nearly no time gaps between them, and since it leads in to Season 3, the story has to occur before then. This leaves the story taking place after "CODE OF HERO" and before "THE AGENDA" PART 1. It can occur before or after "TRANSMUTATE". It doesn't matter.
> 
> Finally, here's a list of the characters that appear in the story: Predacons: Waspinator, Megatron, Blackarachnia, Inferno, Quickstrike, Tarantulas, Rampage; Maximals: Optimus Primal, Rattrap, Cheetor, Rhinox, Silverbolt (he gets on my nerves, so look for a little revenge on my part =). 
> 
>   
    Waspinator was flying about in his room. He was getting his bath ready. He transformed into his robot mode and stood still, staring dejectedly into the round tub.     "Ooh, not fair! Waspinator don't have rubber ducky!" He paused as an idea struck him (a rare occurrence). A smile came to his mouth. 
> 
>     Waspinator snuck into Megatron's room. The large Predacon was nowhere in sight.     Waspinator flew into the room and finally spotted what he was looking for - Megatron's rubber ducky.     Waspinator picked it up. "Megatron not mind if Waspinator borrow his rubber ducky for an hour."     He flew out of the room. 
> 
>     Waspinator transformed into his robot mode. He locked the door to his room and got into his bathtub. He began playing with the rubber ducky. 
> 
>     Megatron walked into his room, humming. He got his bath ready. He then walked over to the pedestal where he kept his rubber ducky. It wasn't there. Megatron gasped, terror displayed on his face.     "Predacons, report to my quarters immediately!" Megatron ordered.     Soon, Inferno, Quickstrike, Blackarachnia, Tarantulas, and Rampage walked into the room.     "You called, my Queen?" Inferno asked, saluting.     "Where's Waspinator?!" Megatron asked.     _"I_ haven't seen him." Blackarachnia said.     Megatron grumbled. "No matter! We have an emergency!" He indicated the empty pedestal in his room. "Mr. Quackety-Quack is missing!"     "Uh,...who?" Quickstrike asked, scratching his head.     "My rubber ducky!" Megatron yelled. He thought for a moment, then grumbled. "I bet the Maximals stole him as a way to weaken my self-esteem. We must attack the Maximal base!"     "Are you mad?!" Rampage asked.     "If you have to ask _that,_ you haven't been here long enough." Blackarachnia commented.     "You want us to attack the Maximal base to retrieve a stupid rubber ducky?!" Rampage asked, outraged.     Megatron was furious. He squeezed Rampage's spark. Rampage screamed in pain.     "I refuse to risk my life for a stupid rubber ducky!" Rampage yelled.     "You risk your life by _refusing!"_ Megatron said. He then charged up his weapon and fired at Rampage, blowing him to pieces. "I shall deal with him later. Predacons, to the Maximal base!" 
> 
>     Waspinator was in his room, so he didn't hear Megatron's orders. He continued enjoying his bath and playing with the rubber ducky, unaware that he was alone at the base.     "Rubber ducky, you're the one." Waspinator sang. "You make bath time lots of fun." 
> 
>     At the Axalon, the Maximals were relaxing.     Suddenly, a siren went off.     "Warning." the Maximal computer voice said. "Predacon energy signatures detected near base."     "Slag." Rhinox said.     Rattrap sighed. "I thought we wouldn't have to worry about Megabutt for a while." He stood up. "Oh, well. Let's go out and bust some Preds." 
> 
>     The Maximals walked outside. In the distance they saw five Predacons approaching.     Optimus Primal frowned. "Only five? Why would Megatron attack the base without all his troops? Hmm, unless he just came to talk." He looked at his fellow Maximals. "Stay on guard, but don't fire unless they become hostile."     The Predacons stood on top of a hill.     "Predacons, _terrorize!!!"_ Megatron ordered.     The Predacons transformed into their robot modes.     _"Fire!!!"_ Megatron ordered.     Megatron, Inferno, Quickstrike, and Blackarachnia began firing at the Maximals.     "Maximals, maximize!" Optimus ordered.     The Maximals transformed into their robot modes. They began firing at the Predacons.     Tarantulas grumbled. "This is stupid! It's stupid to fight the Maximals on their own turf!"     Inferno looked at him. "The Royalty gave you a command! You will obey!"     Tarantulas sighed and began firing at the Maximals.     "Primal, you have someone I want! Release him immediately!" Megatron demanded.     "I have no idea what you're talking about, Megatron!" Optimus yelled back. "Who do you think we have?!"     "Do you play me for a fool?!" Megatron asked. "Mr. Quackety-Quack, my rubber ducky!"     "Huh?!"     "Megs is doin' this over a toy?!" Cheetor asked in surprise.     "You have him, Primal! I can feel it!" Megatron said. "Release him at once!"     "You've got problems, Megatron!" Optimus yelled.     "No slag." Rattrap muttered.     Silverbolt transformed into his beast mode and flew into the air. "I shall handle this! Megatron, we all love Mr. Quackety-Quack, and I assure you that we haven't - "     Silverbolt's sentence was cut off as blasts from five Predacon weapons hit him all at once. He was blown to pieces and fell to the ground.     "Burn in the fires of Inferno!" Inferno yelled, spraying Silverbolt with fire.     "Hey, he's our buddy!" Cheetor yelled. He fired at Inferno.     Inferno dodged, and the blast hit Tarantulas and knocked him unconscious.     The battle continued. The Predacons came under heavy fire from the Maximals. Quickstrike was blown to pieces.     "The dorks have us outnumbered, Chief." Blackarachnia informed Megatron.     "Predacons, retreat!" Megatron ordered. He transformed into his flight mode.     Blackarachnia and Inferno picked up Tarantulas and Quickstrike and carried them back to base.     "You have not heard the last of this, Primal!" Megatron yelled. "I shall have my _revenge!!!"_     The Maximals glared at each other.     "Now what do you suppose all _that_ was about?" Rhinox asked.     Optimus shook his head. "I don't wanna know." 
> 
>     Megatron pounded on his chair in frustration. "Blast Primal! He thinks he can get away with ducknapping that easily! Well, I'll show him! Prepare for another attack!"     Just then, Waspinator flew into the room, humming a little tune: "Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm, robots in disguise. Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm,..."     Megatron faced him. "Waspinator! Where have you been?!"     "Taking a bath, Megatron." Waspinator replied.     Megatron stood up, gasping. "What do you have there?!" He snatched the rubber ducky out of Waspinator's hands. "Mr. Quackety-Quack!" He hugged his cherished bath time companion. "Oh, Daddy Megs has missed you sooo much!"     Blackarachnia and Inferno glanced at each other, then looked back at Megatron.     Megatron looked at Waspinator. "You! You had him all along?!"     Waspinator shrugged. "Waspinator not think Megatron would mind if Waspinator borrowed it for his bath time."     "Yeah, well, Waspinator's in serious slag." Blackarachnia told him.     Megatron roared in rage, then blasted Waspinator to pieces. Waspinator fell to the floor.     "Oh, I needed that!" Megatron said. He walked out of the room.     As Inferno and Blackarachnia walked out of the room as well, they stepped on Waspinator's head.     "Oof! Oof! Ooh, not fair!" Waspinator complained. "All Waspinator did was take a bath!" 
> 
> **THE END**

  
Copyright © 1999 by [Mark Moore][1]

   [1]: mailto:johnny_arcade@yahoo.com?subject=Waspinator's Bath Time



End file.
